Bleu
by Hiph
Summary: Is the decision that seems best always the right one?
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** _Bleu_

**Disclaimer: **Sheesh,, I don't own the Newsies…. Way to put a girl down….

**Warnings: **This fic has slash, although minor. Story will become progressively more slashy (whoooo), so be forewarned. If you don't like slash, leave. If you do like it, enjoy. 

**Author's note:** This is Loea now, I've changed my pen-name from wand (too many people with that in their names). I haven't written anything in awhile. I've got writer's bug, and I just feel like writing something, and I've had this idea for awhile. I'm not sure where it's going or it it's going to be any good, but this chapter should be the beginning of a sort of long story involving Snitch/Skitts, and some craaaazy stuff…. Or at least that's my plan. O_o. This fic is based loosely on Fantasticks, and I'm borrowing some themes.

--

There is a secluded tree that sits in a green corner of Central Park. With its towering height and long branches, the tree provides the perfect place for two boys to share a lovely September afternoon together. Laying beneath the shade of the hidden tree, the boys enjoy this rare day off to idle away at their desire. They choose to spend their hours together beneath the sunlit sky, conversing, joking, enthralled by one another's company. Hours pass, and soon the strong sun weakens, succumbing to the gentle grace of the moon. In the last reaches of twilight, the boys lace their calloused fingers together. As the sun disappears over the horizon, the eldest boy turns towards his companion and speaks.

"I love you Snitch," he whispers next to the boy's fragile ear. Snitch turns his head, catching the boy's lips for a tender, short kiss.

"I feel the same way, Skittery," Snitch returns, his hazel eyes studying Skittery's dimly lit face. He lazily traces the outline of Skittery's jaw, chin and cheek, tracing soft circles on his temples. Skittery closes his weary eyes and relaxes into the touch, cuddling up to envelop himself in Snitch's arms. The two boys lie together for awhile, sated with life and everything that comes with it. They enjoy spending their time together, alone, away from the world.

But unbeknownst to them, a seething trickster lurks behind gloomy trees, plotting the inevitable demise of their perfect relationship.


	2. isn't this world a crazy place

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, and I'm not making any money. 

**Author's note:** Look, another short chapter. But I wrote something! Go me! It's been awhile, I've been so busy. But I figured I should do something on this story, for better or for worse. Voila. 

_Plug: _Go and download Weezer's Christmas song (can be found on their web site). Damn good.

--

Jack, in a sense, is the God of the Manhattan newsies -- seemingly omnipresent, definitely omnipotent and deceptively omniscient. He knows each of his boys inside out, keeping a watchful eye on their actions. So it alludes him how Snitch and Skittery thought he could avoid finding out about their interests in one another; their constant touching and blatant sneaking out excuses were a poor mask for their relationship. None of the other boys had discovered them yet, but Jack knew it was only a matter of time before their actions got them into trouble, and he was fretful.

Jack loves Snitch and Skittery, just like all of the other Lodging House boys. But Snitch and Skittery are challenging his feelings. Jack thought - no, _knew_ - that people like those two were sinners, that they were wrong for what they felt. "A man who loves another man will burn in hell while Satan fucks them up the ass," his father used to slur, staring down the bottleneck of his umpteenth beer. 

Jack had decided to stop the madness that afternoon, after following Snitch and Skittery to Central Park, where they lazed the day away. He saw them being intimate, and images of his friends on fire, wailing in pain for eternity plagued him. He wanted to feel happy for them, they seemed so content with each other. But he knew he had to take action, it was all for the best. And if his plants turned violent... well, maybe it would just drive his point home. 


End file.
